disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Tigger's Honey Hunt
Tigger's Honey Hunt is a video game that was released in 2000 for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Microsoft Windows. The game was developed by DokiDenki Studio a third-party developer, for Disney Interactive whom published the PC version and co-released the game on home consoles through NewKidCo in North America, while the European release was published by Ubi Soft. The game has a spiritual successor called "Pooh and Tigger's Hunny Safari" with much of the same story but with different mini games. In 2002 the game was re-released in the U.K. as part of a two pack of Disney PlayStation games along with the game Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!. Story Winnie the Pooh decides to have a party for his friends but needs more honey. He asks Tigger, a tiger with spring-like tail, to help him collect the honey they will need to have the party. Other friends from the Hundred Acre Wood such as Owl, Rabbit, Kanga, Piglet and Roo, also help Tigger find the honey they'll need. Gameplay There are two forms of play in Tigger's Honey Hunt, 2½ dimensional platformer style levels, and secondly one of three mini games, which make up 9 levels. In the platform areas Tigger must find a required number of honey pots to exit a level, he can then return after collecting any of the two special bounces he learns along the way, which will help him find the rest of the 100 honey pots that are hidden in each of the platform levels, collecting all of them will unlock 4 photograph pieces that can be collected. There is one friend in each of the platform levels which needs Tigger's help finding a hidden item. Helping them will unlock a Time Trial challenge for that stage. Also hidden in the levels are pieces of photographs that when collected will unlock art work in the "Photo Album", each of the games objectives gives the player a percent of the 100% that is possible when playing the game. Also while most objects are not alive in the 8th level the player must find Roo. Minigames There are three minigames that are apart from the main game, which are based on classic games, and can be played separately from the game at the games menu; *Rabbit Says, a 1-4 players variation of the game Simon says. *Pooh Sticks, a 1-4 players game of throwing sticks into a river, and allowing the different speed currents to push them to the finishing line. *Owl, Paper, Scissors, a 1 or 2 player version of the game Rock-paper-scissors. Reception Most reviews of the game were positive citing the games graphics, animation, and cut scenes. 64 Magazine described the game as "the most faithful representation of any cartoon character on any games machine so far!" The PlayStation and PC versions of the game have digital animated scenes with voice over, and mini clips from the cartoon; however, the N64 version does not have the voice messages or the cartoon scenes, which N64 Magazine describes as "something that looks, and plays as if it's something still half way through development." Nintendo Power pointed out that "The game relies heavily on text, and more spoken dialogue... would have been more appropriate for its audience." Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Winnie the Pooh Games Category:Video Game